Face Down
by Sharkie2008
Summary: Let's see. It's a songfic, with EO. And abuse. But not from Elliot.


Okay so I've written stories before on The OC. Anyone? Good show. Too bad it's over. But after The OC was over, I started watching SVU and fell in love with it. As well as Elliot and Olivia. I mean come on, they should be together. I hope you like. It's a song fic to Face Down by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Enjoy! You should totally review it too because I'd love you forever. and ever.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sadly. I'm working on this though so bare with me.

* * *

Elliot watched sadly as Olivia walked into the precient with another coat of bruises on her wrists and arms and face. She manuvered around the desks until she reached theirs. She slowly set her purse down, and lowered herself into the chair, careful of the fresh new bruises.

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy _

_One look puts the rhythm in my hand._

_Still I'll never understand why you hang around _

_I see what's going down._

"Liv," Elliot said slowly.

"El- Don't" She interrupted, sighing.

Elliot looked at her with concern in his eyes. Her new boyfriend, Sean, was beating her. She tried to cover up the bruises with countless amounts of makeup, but no matter how much she put on, he could still see it. When Elliot first met Sean he knew he wasn't good news. He had this look in his eye, like he knew Elliot could hurt him, and would, if he ever did anything to Olivia. They had a conversation about it once when Elliot first thought something was going on, but he denied he was doing anything to her, telling Elliot he loved Olivia and would never hurt her. But, Elliot knew better and didn't believe him.

"Olivia," Elliot tried again, and getting Olivia to look up at him without having her cut him off. "Please...talk to me."

"Not here," Olivia said looking around at the officers as they passed by, glancing at her quickly.

Elliot stood up from his chair and walked over to her desk. He took her arm in his hands and tried to pull her with him. As she felt his arms on hers she flinched and stood up quickly. Elliot couldn't help but feel his heart break at her reaction to his touch.

"Let's go...roof." Elliot said trying to ignore his feelings as they walked up to the roof.

"What?" Olivia asked as Elliot shut the heavy metal door to the roof.

"Olivia...he's hurting you..."

Olivia look at him shocked. "You're wrong..." She muttered. "Sean loves me...He would never, ever, hurt me."

"Olivia I can see the bruises...I'm not stupid." He paused for a moment. "And how you reacted to me grabbing your arm..." He said quietly.

"That's because you hurt me..." Olivia said. "Look...it's not going to happen again."

Elliot looked up at her with sad eyes. He searched Olivia's eyes hoping to find some truth in her statement. The only thing he saw was sadness, and fear.

"You know how these things go..." Elliot stated. "They can't stop..."

"I'll be fine!" Olivia shouted, taking Elliot aback by her sudden outburst. "Just...leave me alone..."

Elliot watched as Olivia walked away quickly, the metal door to the roof slamming as she closed it. Olivia stood on the other side of the door, leaning agaisnt it, finally letting the tears fall freely from her eyes.

_Cover up with makeup in the mirror _

_Tell yourself It's never gonna happen again _

_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

"Olivia?"

Olivia sighed and stood up from the bed, laying down her book as she walked into her kitchen. "Hey..."

"Hey Liv," He placed a kiss on her cheek and she flinched as he touched her body, as he chose to ignore this. "How was your day?"

"Fine," She said. She learned to keep her answers short and simple.

As he was about to ask her another question, her cell phone starting ringing and she closed her eyes as fear took over her body. She reached into her pocket and flipped her phone open.

"Benson..."

_Do you feel like a man,_

_When you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now, As she falls to the ground._

_Well I'll tell you my friend _

_One day this world gonna end As your lies crumble down _

_A new life she has found_.

"Liv?" The voice on the phone asked.

"Hey," She said quietly.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry I upset you."

She felt so bad for leaving him up on the roof. She cared for Elliot so much but she was afraid of Sean. If she were to leave Sean who knows what he would do to Elliot, much less her.

"I'm okay." She said, not reassuring hoping Elliot would hear the fear in her voice.

Elliot could her the hesitation in her voice, but he fought agaisnt his heart that was telling him that she was not okay and that she definitely needed him. He paused for a few moments, debating what to say.

"Call me if you have to Liv," He said. "You know you can right? Anytime?"

Oliva held back her tears. "Of course...I have to go,"

Elliot sighed. "Alright...Bye Liv."

"Bye," She flipped her cell phone shut and closed her eyes. She knew Sean would be angry, she didn't want to have to face him.

"Elliot?"

Olivia turned around. "Yeah..."

Sean shook his head angrily. "That guy needs to get a clue. You're not his girlfriend,"

"He just worries,"

"Why?" Sean snapped.

Oh God, bad move. Olivia knew she shouldn't have said that. He's going to think that she's been telling Elliot what Sean's been doing to her. He's not going to be happy.

"That's just how he is," Olivia said backing away, knowing how lame it sounded...even if it was true.

"Well I don't like it," Sean said, stepping forward towards Olivia. "He's going to get suspicious."

"I'm sorry," Olivia said backing away.

"God Olivia! You're so stupid sometimes!" He yelled furiously. She could see he was getting really angry, and this night was going to end like all other nights.

Sean stepped forward so Olivia was backed against the wall. He picked up his hand and slapped her across the face. Her face flew to the side and her hand immeadiatly flew up to her cheek where she had just been hit. She looked at Sean with tears in her eyes while he just had hatred in his.

"Stupid bitch," He said spitting in her face. "You love him don't you?"

Olivia looked at him scared. Of course she loved Elliot, but she wasn't going to say it right to Sean's face. "Of course not, I love you."

Again Sean picked up his hand and slapped her across the face. "Liar!"

"No, Sean please. I swear..." She was cut off by a sudden jab to her stomach. She leaned forward in pain and slid down the wall behind her. Sean picked up a knife on the counter that he was using to cut up vegetables.

"Maybe this will teach you," He said angrily. He leaned down and moved Olivia's head of the way hitting it on the back on the wall in the process. He grabbed one of her wrists and slid the knife across it forcefully and smiling to himself as he saw the red blood start to flow from her skin.

"Sean!" She yelled. He's hurt her many times before but he's never done anything like this. "Please, this is crazy. You're going to kill me."

Sean whipped his head up. "I'm crazy? Is that what you said?"

"No, no. That's not what I said," Sean shook his head and grabbed her hair and pulled her head back. He took the knife to Olivia's neck and she started gasping. "Sean! Please! Don't do this!"

"You said you loved me, but you don't, you lied." He slid the knife across her neck allowing blood to come out but not cutting her deep enough to penetrate her airway.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect _

_Every action in this world will bear a consequence _

_If you wade around forever you will surely drown _

_I see what's going down._

Elliot looked up at Olivia's apartment from his parking spot on the side of the road. He took the keys out of his car and got out. He needed to make sure she was okay. She sounded afraid on the phone, and distraught. He'd gone agaisnt his heart a time too many, so he choose to listen to it this time. He picked up his hand to knock on the door but something stopped him before he did. He heard what sounded like screaming. He went agaisnt his better judgement and pushed the door open.

When he saw Olivia laying on the ground with blood pouring out from her wrist as well as her neck he felt like he was going to throw up. He ignored the feeling in his stomach and raced over to Olivia.

"Liv!" He yelled falling down next to her. "Oh god," He said.

"I'm okay El-" She assured. "I just had an accident with the knife,"

Elliot shook his head. "Accident my ass. Where is he?" He said with a voice that left no room for arguments.

"The bedroom," She said quietly.

He stood up and walked quickly into the bedroom. He didn't have to look around to much before he found Sean standing in the bathroom washing the blood off of his hands. Sean looked up into the mirror and saw Elliot standing behind him with a look on his face that made Sean think that he wasn't going to make it out of this room alive.

"Elliot," Sean turned around to face the man and actually saw the hatred in his eyes that actually made him shiver.

"You hurt her," Elliot sai walking towards Sean who stood his ground meeting Elliot glare for glare.

"She deserved it," Then he felt a blow to his face that knocked him off his feet. He landed on the tile with a loud smack and felt his hands burn beneath him.

"She deserves nothing from you," He said. "You're a bastard."

"Don't listen to what she tells you," Sean said standing up. "She deserves everything she gets. I'm doing nothing wrong." He paused for a moment. "You'd do it too,"

This time Sean felt a blow to his stomach and he fell back on the ground. This time, Elliot didn't stop in between blows. He started pounding on Sean with all his hatred for this man coming out in every blow. He was running on pure adrenaline and there was no way he would tire out.

Olivia came into the bathroom and tried pulling Elliot off of Sean. "Elliot! You're going to kill him,"

Elliot kept hitting Sean ignoring all the screams and the tugging coming from behind him on his shirt. Olivia hit him and kicked him, she tried everything to get his attention and stop him from making a mistake. Finally Elliot stopped and slid down to the ground where he looked at his hands that were covered with blood and bruises. Olivia kneeled down next to him and Elliot pulled her into his arms.

"Liv I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you earlier,"

"Elliot, It's okay. You saved me," She said smiling looking into his eyes.

"But look what he did to you," He gently traced his finger across the slash on Olivia's neck.

"It wouldn't be the first time," She said and he frowned. "Yeah well look what you did to him."

Elliot looked at Sean who was lying on the ground and not moving. He was bleeding from every which way and his breathing was shallow.

"We should call an ambulance," Olivia stood up to grab the telephone and Elliot followed her.

"He wouldn't for you," He retorted trying to take the phone away from him.

"We can't let him die Elliot," She paused. "Don't be like him,"

Elliot looked at her and nodded his head. She called the police and sat down on her couch with Elliot as they both sat in silence except for the sirens heard in the background as they get closer and closer to them.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around? _

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? _

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end _

_As your lies crumble down a new life she has_.

"That's it," She said suddenly, making him somewhat jump. "I've had enough,"

He moved slowly towards her, so not to scare her, and pulled her into his arms. "You have not idea how long I've wanted you to say that,"

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough its coming round again. _

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough it's coming round again._

She looked at him and hugged him back with all the strength she had left, never wanting to let go of him. She smelt his scent, and compared it to Sean. Sean was an amazing man, at first. He was nice, sweet, gentle. She once thought he wouldn't hurt anything in the world, not even a fly. But she was proven wrong. It first started when she accidently dropped a piece of china that meant more than life to Sean. Sean's mother, who passed away about 2 months ago gave it to him, and it meant everything to his mother. He got angry and slapped her across the face, she was taken back for a moment but he immeadiatly pulled her in for a hug and apologized for hurting her and would never do it again. She made a mistake, and believed him.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's gonna end _

_As your lies crumble down a new life she has._

The ambulance arrived with a few dozen cops and they all ran into the apartment. They ignored Olivia and Elliot holding eachother tightly on the couch and went into the bedroom. They heard shouting and orders being throw about, but didn't care at all. They carried Sean out on a stretcher quickly and into the amublace. The last thing they heard about Sean was the sirens on the ambulance as they took him away.

"Liv?" Elliot pulled away from her and looked straight into her perfect brown eyes. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you. Ever. Again."

She smiled at him and placed her hands on his neck. She gently traced her thumbs around his chin as she slowly leaned in. Their lips meet for the first time, and the two never felt happier in their lives. Elliot pulled away and smiled up at her.

"I love you,"

"I love you Elliot," She said back pulling him back in for another kiss. "More than you'll ever know,"

"You have no idea how long i've been waiting for you to say that," He said smiling and rolling his eyes.

"I think I have an idea..."

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says, I finally had enough._

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says, I finally had enough._


End file.
